A Little Happy and A little Wet
by Loveable Bishounen
Summary: Tsukasa has a secret clamness that makes him happy that joy is a fluffy, white diaper. I do not own any characters


Tsukasa entered into the room. The young wavemaster was having a bad day so far. The boy was very clumsy and was forgetting some of his thoughts. In The World, none of his comrades were on, so Tsukasa just walked around Mac Anu. During his stroll, he stopped and looked at the water from the bridge. The wavemaster leaned closer to the water, thinking he saw something strange, but accidently fell into the water. He quickly got off the water, ignored the crowd of spectators, and dried himself off.

The room in that Tsukasa was standing in was like his little personal room. He discovered it while randomly entering keywords into the Chaos gate. The room itself looked familiar to that of Herald's room. Tsukasa walked a little into the room and grabbed his teddy bear that sat on a small table. He then presumed to sit down in a chair on in the corner of his room. The wavemaster sighed, downed his head, and stared at the floor. The floor was nothing more than a smooth slab of wooden flooring.

Tsukasa continued to stare at the floor and repeatedly sighed. He felt a wave of depression within his body. The wavemaster sighed yet again, only this time to be accompanied by a tear. The drop of moisture rolled down his cheek, and soon another followed. Tsukasa did not know why exactly he was crying, but he figured it was just a mixture of latent emotions. Tears continued to come from his eyes while the wavemaster tried to think of something happy. Nothing came to mind, so tears continued to form in his eyes.

Suddenly, a pleasant thought entered his mind. The young boy smiled while his tears began to fade from his eyes. He let out a small giggle and stood from his chair. With his teddy in hand, he walked over to a drawer that lied near the table which his bear would sit. Tsukasa opened the drawer, and in it was a strange unopened plastic bag. The wavemaster ripped it opened and took out an item from within it. The item was white, folded, and a little thick; it was a diaper.

Tsukasa smiled as he unfolded the diaper. The wavemaster then laid himself flat on the floor. He put the unfolded diaper down by his side and started to untie his pants. After doing so, he slid his pants down his legs and took them off. Tsukasa laid on the floor in a pair of white briefs, in which he slid off his body. With his lower half naked, the wavemaster slid the diaper under his bottom. He then grabbed the front end of the diaper and pulled it over his crouch. He tapped the two ends together and smiled.

The diapered boy stood up and looked down at himself. On the diaper was a picture of a childhood pastime. He smiled and giggled, because he loved the cute little prints on the diapers. The wavemaster began to walk around the room. The diaper was securely fastened and fit perfectly between his legs. The diaper was very comfortable and made Tsukasa happy. He did not know exactly why, but it made him happy.

Tsukasa then suddenly felt the urge to pee. With his teddy bear sitting next to him, Tsukasa told himself that he did not have to go to the bathroom; his heart began to beat a little faster as he released the urge from his body. The boy's face was bright red, and his heart pumped quickly, as the diaper absorbed his little accident. Tsukasa's heart calmed down as he finished his wetting. The wavemaster noticed he sweating from his heart pounding.

Tsukasa stood in his quiet little room, wearing a wet diaper. He moved his hand onto the diaper and felt where he had wet. The wavemaster felt a rush go through his body as he looked down to see what he has done. The diaper was sagging a little and a faded yellow budge was on it. Upon sight of this, his heart began to race again. Tsukasa pushed the wet diaper up against himself and felt his heart beat a little faster. He began to grip the wet area, but was interrupted; it seem he just received a new email.

The wavemaster checked the email; it was from Mimiru asking him to join a party with Bear. Tsukasa replied that he join her party. Tsukasa walked over to his teddy bear still sitting on the floor, and placed it bewteen his left arm, and then to his pants that lied on the floor, enjoying the warmth between his legs. The wavemaster bend over and picked them up. He placed his legs through the legs of the pants and pulled them up, and quickly left the room. He left the diaper on, just in case. 


End file.
